Chaos in Konoha
by Holdenia
Summary: What happens in Konoha when people are unconcious with their eye brows missing and who is owning Neji, find out. Read and Review.


**The Missing**

I don't own Naruto

It was a warm Summer day and Sakura was out for a walk. She was headed into the market in town from her house. As she was walking she thought she saw a shadow behind her. After she convinced herself that it was her imagination she kept walking. Then she heard a sound that sounded like footsteps on freshly fallen green leaves.

"Who's there", she said.

Nobody was behind her and when she turned around Sakura let out a scream that made the birds fly out of the trees squaking as if trying to let out what they had witnessed.

---Ino's Flower Shop---

Shikamaru was being forced by Ino to work in her flower shop for the day without pay of any sort.

"Shikamaru go throw the trash away in the back alley", said Ino.

"This is so troublesome", Shikamaru said as he took the trash out back.

When Shikamaru went out the door he saw someone on the roof.

"Hey, what are you doing up there, what the...", Shikamaru got out before it happened.

---Hokage's Office---

"They were both found in the village in an unconcious state and won't wake up", said Tsunade, "they were also missing their eyebrows like they had been shaved off."

"So I'm sending you three Naruto, Shino, and Neji to investigate what happened to Sakura and Shikamaru", said Tsunade.

"But aren't you gonna fix Sakura", said Naruto.

"Were trying", said Tsunade, "but the best thing to do right now is find out what happened to them."

"Then lets start searching", said Shino.

And with that the three set off on their investigation

---The bad guy's lair---

"I've gotten more sensei", said a voice (right now this is gonna be voice 1).

"Good my apprentice", said another voice (this is gonna be voice 2)

"We grow stronger with each passing day", said voice 1.

"Before long we will be unstoppable and will rule Konoha", said voice 2.

---In town---

The three had split up and started asking around the village if any body knew anything. Naruto went to the flower shop to see if Ino knew anything, but she didn't.

"This isn't working", said Neji, "were getting nowhere fast."

"I got an idea", said Naruto, "lets go see the experts."

So the gang set off in search of the "experts" Naruto spoke of. And before long they arrived and they entered conversation with Gaara and Zabuza.

"You guys dont have eyebrows", sain Naruto, "maybe that could help us a little."

So Naruto told Gaara and Zabuza the story and it turns out they had some answers. Both of them had a positive I'd on the culprit. The criminal was actually a resident of Konoha so they set foot back at the village but Gaara came to join them to settle a score and Zabuza is just stupid so you can forget he was in this story.

When they reached the village they were looking for a familiar face. They spotted their man down by the river it was none other than Rock Lee.

"Lee we know what you did to Sakura and Shikamaru now your gonna pay", said Naruto.

"What", said Lee, "do you think you can beat me...bring it."

Gaara's sand came out instantly when Lee finished his sentence. The sand went straight up into the air and came diagonally at Lee. Lee ran up the sand as if it were stairs avoiding the hands grabbing at him from the sand. When he reached the top he dived down and kicked Gaara smack in the nose...it started to bleed tremendously.

"Ouch you ass that hurt eee its bleeding make it stop."

Gaara started rolling on the ground in pain and having a moment as Neji decided to take his turn and charged at Lee. Lee kicked Neji in the balls with a force that could shatter bones. When Neji bent forward from the blow Lee grabbed his hair and swung Neji into trees shattering them as if Neji were a bat. Lee then tossed Neji aside and walked towards Shino. Naruto was slowly walking away without being noticed so he could get back up. Then Shino's bugs came out of his sleeves and formed in the shape of a giant beetle. Lee then reached for his all purpose Neji, ready to give the bug a beating. The beetle had a horn and Lee's Neji and the beetle's horn got into a lock until Lee swung and hit the beetle in the chin knocking some bugs out of it. When the bugs hit the ground they turned to dust, this wasn't Shino it was a shadow clone. Lee dispatched the clones and looked to see if there was anyone left near him. It appeared everone was gone even Gaara rolled away somewhere.

"What are you looking at", says Lee to you the reader, " bushy brows jutsu."

Your eyebrows disapear from your face and you go into an unconcious state.

------------

Read next chapter to see what Lee wants with eye brows, who the other voice was, and why the hell Neji's hair looks like a hat, premieres next week.


End file.
